


Flufftober drabbles

by temis



Series: Drabbles and one-shots (Cressi) [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Comfort, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis
Summary: Collection of Cressi drabbles for flufftober - 1 drabble for each day/prompt
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: Drabbles and one-shots (Cressi) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011765
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	1. Touch

When he arrives home, Leo is no where to  be seen  , living room, kitchen and garden lifeless. Cristiano finds him in their bedroom, still dressed, belly up with his hands over his eyes. He can feel his throat closing at the scene. To see Leo like that, every line of his body exuding exhaustion and sadness. He wonders  briefly  if it's better to leave him to grieve and rest alone, but Leo becomes aware of his presence.

"Cris?" Leo blinks once, twice before opening his arms in a silent plea.

"I'm here, meu amor." He kneels on the bed, hugging Leo to his chest, clutching him.

(you are not alone, I'm here, and I will stay here, for you, always).


	2. Ink

The pen is unstable in his hand, unused to it. He shouldn't find it such trouble to put his love into words, to tell Cristiano what he wants from their ever evolving relationship. He tried speaking, messaging and finally settled on this: old fashioned, slow, and with a greater chance of failing in reaching his target. But it is black on white, on paper, and the words take form in his spidery scrawl, telling of his dreams, his hopes. His budding love for his opposite, rival and friend.

He seals the letter, asks for favors to have it delivered on the right address, bypassing security and personal checks.

Lionel swallows his hopes after the first week.

They are answered on the tenth day after he sent it, on a surprise visit.


	3. Sunlight

It was one of the rare days both of them had off. They were taking advantage of the clear sky and good weather to refresh themselves on the pool. Leo rested for a while on the edge, watching as Cristiano showed off in the water, and it was impossible to take his eyes off him, sunlight hitting droplets of water and making Cristiano shine. A reminder of all the times they had been together in prize receptions, under spotlights, but better.Because now...

He could just go to Cris. And when the Portuguese stopped as he approached, it was easy to latch their hands together, to nuzzle into his chest and stay there under the sun, his hands on Cris' waist, his boyfriend drawing him under his chin.

Comfortable, safe and grounded in each other's presence.


	4. Music

Fado was the music style more closely associated with Portugal, its harsh lyrics and heavy sounds overloaded with emotion in a rather understated way, felt through the strings and voice, like a scream that never materializes. Leo was like that. Even when Cristiano knew there was an emotional storm brewing, on the surface he showed nothing. He got used to it, to the way feelings were carried in eyes, subtle hand movements, frustration on steps, but not spoken aloud. It took longer to learn how to love Leo, how to correspond in a way he appreciated and liked.

A hot mate cup waiting for him, fluffy hot towels after a shower, dulce de leche jars strategically hidden in their kitchen, the recipe of his favorite dish, his favorite genre in a playlist.

Their songs playing as he kneels down on their empty living room in a holiday afternoon, a box in his hand.


	5. Sweet

It had been on their second or third date, the realization of how sweet Cristiano could be, tanned hands gently resting on his own before a request for permission, the lacing of their hands. The admission he had asked Leo's friends, that he went out of his way to know what he liked or disliked, the stammering and pink flush when asking for a kiss or how thoughtful he was in stocking his favorite food in his house.

Cristiano didn't need to care so much, but he choose to. 

And in turn, he watched what made him happy, how his brown eyes would alight with glee when he spoke the few Portuguese words he knew, how Cris would spend all their time touching, as if he feared the distance, how he would relax, shoulders shuddering then sloping in repose when he played with his hair, eyelids closing in trust.


	6. Pillows

Cristiano had discovered Leo's tummy was absolutely the best thing ever to use as a pillow. It wasn't too soft or too hard, Leo's scent was all around him, his breathing and thumping heart easily heard, a calming lullaby on all times, waking up to his gorgeous little smile, gentle hands on his hair and a humming soft voice.

Leo was the best pillow, but somehow an even better boyfriend.


	7. A first time

The first time Cris consoled him, it was a surprise, and he looked up waiting for a mocking smile, a cruel twist of lips belaying his words. Instead, warm chocolate eyes met his, honest words on his ears, a careful arm on his shoulders. It was hard to ignore his 'rival' after that. Harder still to contain the flush on his cheeks when they ended up on the same events, when he was greeted with a brilliant smile and a stream of questions and stories that needed his opinion. 

The first time he consoled Cristiano after a loss, muscular body curled into his, hands gripping his shoulders even as tears wetted his shirt - that was when he realized he had fallen fast and hard, because seeing Cristiano like that made him want to cry too.

The sweetest first time was after one of their matches, a draw, he asked Cristiano to wait after everyone else had gone because he wanted to talk to him. And blushing, he went on his tip-toes to brush a kiss on Cristiano's lips.


	8. Laughter

The thing about Leo's laughter: it was rarer than a rainbow, especially as Barcelona became more of a pressure and a burden than Leo's beloved club.

Knowing that, Cris devoted himself to making it appear, to noticing what jokes worked and testing pranks, chasing that low rumble when Leo was genuinely happy and carefree, when black eyes would pull him in, like there was an entire universe inside them.

In all the years of their relationship, he provoked giggles, smiles, smirks and sometimes sniggers. But it was the pure laughter of a happy Leo that was the rarest and most treasured sound for him. 


	9. Rain

The soft ping of raindrops hitting the window contrasts with the silence inside their room. Soft and warm, he is comfortably sitting on Cris lap, sipping his hot chocolate, feeling Cris' arms around himself, careful and safe, enjoying the closeness, the way Cris nudged and nuzzled his hair, slow and affectionate. The months since his move had been too busy for them to meet, and he had missed this. 

The quiet moments just the two of them, existing and breathing together, with no one else evaluating or judging them.

The moments when they can be true to themselves and their relationship.


	10. Leaves

He knows he is pouting, but can't help it. They had met in Leo's house in Barcelona, playing in the garden with Leo's dog. Until Leo had cheated, tickling him until he had rolled into the grass, hands trying to protect his vulnerable sides, his hair covered with small leaves and branches. It would take so long to redo it...

"Don't pout like that, I didn't cut your hair. And I will help you with it, yes?" Leo chuckles, hands cradling Cris's face, thumb touching his lips before changing it into a kiss.


	11. Moving

Moving to Turin had been painful but necessary. The only doubt he had was how he and Leo would keep their relationship when the distance was so much bigger, and the chances to meet smaller. To his surprise, Leo got very involved with the process - selling what he had in Madrid, transporting what he wanted to keep, choosing a new house and furniture... It felt like moving together, and not apart. Because his house in Turin wasn't only his, but theirs. There were touches of Leo's personality in the colors of the living room, in how comfy the master bedroom is and the photos strewn in the walls.

The house was a perfect blend of them and their relationship, and a solace when he was missing Leo.


	12. White

His siblings would laugh about it for ages, after he finally confessed, but the first thing Leo noticed about Cristiano weren't his legs or his muscles or even perfectly manicured hands. No, it had been his smile, slightly crooked, but beaming white smile.

It had flustered him a little then. Now, every time his boyfriend turned a private, secretive white smile in his direction he can feel himself melt, incapable of refusing Cristiano anything.

(Something Cris took advantage of more than once, normally to get Leo out of bed). 


	13. Birthday

Cristiano is nervous: this is their first birthday together that they can go out and celebrate as a couple after the news had dropped like a bomb in the football world, never mind their retirement. The restaurant reserved today was a cross of their tastes: good food, homey atmosphere, but with a simple and elegant decoration. He plans to ask Leo to share their lives together, after all the years and changes they went through, all the times their relationship seemed fated to disappear like mist on a sunny day...

They had done it. Together, they won almost everything, retired and came out to the world.

It was only right then to take the next step.

Leo was as dressed up as he would ever get - it surprised him little, knowing the Argentine preferred comfort over beauty, even on important occasions.

The ring's box was as inconspicuous as he could make it inside his trousers.

Hopefully, the surprise would be well received...

Even the thought of it made him break into a sweat.

(A secret: Cristiano wasn't the only one that had thought of marriage - or prepared a surprise.)

Their rings, when they marry, are mismatched and perfect for them.


	14. Indirect Kiss

Cris and Leo disagreed about when was their first kiss. For Leo, it wasn't after their third date, when Cris had asked permission by touching his cheek with trembling hands. It had been lovely, but no. To him, it had been far, far earlier, when he hadn't yet declared his love for Cris. They had been working together in a commercial for Samsung, their first time working closely. Leo was surprised by how different Cristiano was from what the newspapers announced. The Portuguese had taken the time to joke and help him understand the instructions when necessary, going out of his way to make sure he was relaxed in the set, even smiling. (His brother would later call that a minor miracle - and would contact Cristiano's agent to try and match jobs).

When his water bottle went missing, Cristiano even offered his own, if he didn't mind sharing. He didn't - the only thing he could think was that it would be like kissing the Portuguese player and that didn't upset him at all - the opposite in fact. It took him a bit more help to figure out his crush for Cristiano, but even after, he considered that indirect kiss, possible because of Cristiano's kindness, their first. 


	15. Quiet

It wasn't in his lover's nature to be quiet. Cristiano laughed and cried loudly, swore, fought and spoke in such a direct way that he had prepared himself for their relationship to be similar, full of fire and fights and heated words. Because of his preconceptions of how it would go, he hadn't been able to brace himself for what it truly was like: quiet, gentle, kind. He had known of course how highly Cris regarded his family, how far he would go for them, but that hadn't translated in his mind into this: calm days watching TV together in their bed, arms around each other, feather light kisses on his cheeks and neck, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on his waist as the diffuse morning light enters the curtains.

He hadn't expected the quiet, solid and stable love he was gifted, but he also wouldn't change it for anything in the world. 


	16. Sightseeing

Italy is similar, and yet so different from Spain. Turin is miles away from Barcelona, from home, and yet, it has Cris in it, has their home and their belongings. Rodrigo stopped asking whether he should book a plane on his off days (the answer is always yes). So he explores. Small coffees, family restaurants during lunch and bars with transmissions to Juve's games at night. He is Messi, so he can't be as open as he wants, has to take care to not show his face, be careful of his money and the way he dresses, but it's all worth it. When he can talk to Cris their laced hands together in their dining room, rest with him on the couch of their living room, knowing that this will be their future.

Now now, but soon.

That hope keeps him warm while he walks through the city.


	17. Insects

The cicada's song is constant, Leo's house close to a protection area makes it common for all types of animals and bugs to enter the propriety. Most of the time, it's irrelevant, but now the noise of the cicadas follows them wherever they are inside the house, even with all the windows closed. "Doesn't it bother you? Year after year?" he asks Leo.

"No. It brings me back good memories."

"Really? Of what?"

"The first time I realized I liked you. It was after that commercial we filmed together... I was at home, thinking about it, while they sung for each other, and it just... clicked. That I liked you more than an acquaintance, that I wanted to know more of you, not to be friends, but to sing to you, similar to how they sing to each other"

"Leo..." The poetry of his boyfriend's words knock him off balance, makes him ache. The kiss he gives as he brings Leo to his arms, his only answer.


	18. Fireplace

It was a luxury - Madeira didn't have harsh winters, its location and weather making them superfluous, something only the rich could afford and use. In winter, they warmed themselves up by wearing as many layers as they could and staying together, shivering from the cold.

All his houses now had fireplaces, and he enjoyed them. More so when it was like this: Leo curled around him as they made a den of blankets and sheets, their empty mugs on the center table, while fingers massaged his shoulders and neck, wet kisses given to every inch of uncovered skin.

Yes, he truly enjoyed fireplaces.


	19. Praise

Every newspaper and book commented on Cristiano's ego - how arrogant he was, how he liked to be praised. Leo... couldn't disagree with that impression per se, but he did discover that praise from others was nothing compared to when *he* honestly praised his boyfriend. Red cheeks under his tan, a blush that went down to his shoulders and brilliant eyes - it was as if he had given Cristiano the moon and the stars all at once, to the point of the Portuguese acting shy. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen, and when he told Cris that... Well, he discovered that blush went much lower than he had thought. 


	20. Dogs

They had worried over whether their pets would get along, consulting veterinaries and behavior specialists, introducing them little by little - it was essential for them to be comfortable with each other, considering they were planning to live together.

Lying at the bottom of a dog cuddle pile, with Hulk's weight on his legs, Leo on his lap and Abelhinha on Leo's arms, Cris could definitely say it had been a stupendous success - and a cherished one.


	21. Late night

It was too late - they needed to go home, sky painted black, stars white shining brightly. They wouldn't have this again for a long time. The freedom to be, without anyone following them. The rental of the cabin in a secluded area with absolutely no human life had been incredibly expensive, far more than he himself would have normally paid for anything. But Leo admitted it was worth every euro in the end for the peace and comfort it gave them.


	22. Blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I will change this chapter later, not completely happy with it.

Leo blushed a lot - from shyness and embarrassment, and sometimes from anger or exercise, as all of the Barça players could attest to. But Gerard had never seen that particular blush: red cheeks and neck, compounded by an open mouth, big eyes and stuttering - like Leo had seen the most wonderful dulce de leche or football goal and now couldn't even talk about it. He sighed, wondering if it would take long for Leo to remember he and Cristiano had been teammates in Manchester, so he had the Portuguese's number.

Looking at the way Leo was trying to ignore the underwear ad, but kept getting redder and redder (he could see the trail from his neck to his chest) he also wondered if Leo would survive trying to ask for it or if he would pass out before being able to say the words. 


	23. Poetry

It was annoying and ridiculous how obsessed Cris was with Lionel Messi. If Sérgio had one euro for every time the name Messi was dropped into a conversation with Cris... It would soon match his weekly salary. He understood a bit of Cristiano's fascination - the man was incredibly good, the pitch his church and the goals his own personal prayer to the God of football. But still, if he had to hear one more time how Messi's movements were "pure poetry"... He would not answer for his actions! 

Why did Cris have to fall in love with a cule???


	24. Spicy

It was one of these little known facts about Leo that he loved cinnamon candies - the spicy taste combining with the sweet flavor to leave a pleasant feeling - not burning, but a tingling in his mouth as he let the candy slowly melt. Cris... couldn't stand spicy food at all, which made living in the same house a study on the art of compromises, as Leo really preferred his food with chimichurri and pepper and the multitude of spices he had grown up with and the ones he had learned in Spain. So, after a disappointing training, a pyramid of hard cinnamon candies wasn't what he expected, but it helped a lot (almost as much as the arm around his waist, and the kiss on his cheek).


	25. Clothes

Leo didn't care too much about what he wore, while Cris would never think of going out without being perfectly dressed. Their styles clashed. But at home, comfortable and in private, their clothes were shared propriety - Leo's comfy and two sizes too large hoodies fitting Cris well enough, while Leo's arms swam around in Manchester jerseys and CR7 T-shirts.

Poor Rodrigo had to always remember to bring his brother a set of clothes, when there were ads to be filmed, otherwise Leo would quite happily wear his boyfriend's clothes everywhere.

Cristiano used Leo's clothes as reassurance when he was sad, stressed or tired, loving having his boyfriend's scent around him - his secretary actually asked Leo if she could have some changes of his clothing just for that reason when they had to travel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Cris should also be able to participate in the time honored tradition of stealing clothes... As he can't fit into Leo's tighter and classy outfits, he makes do with all sweatpants/old T-shirts combos. He loves doing it, like Leo, but has less opportunities (and clothes) to do it. 


	26. Garden

The garden in Barcelona was a part of the architect's project from when he bought the land and the house. Perfectly manicured trees and bushes, flowers in partitioned spaces, neat rows one after the other. He enjoyed the scents coming with the breeze, but enjoyed even more so the little touches and changes Cris brought with him: exemplars of Jacarandá, and Tipuarana, trees reaching higher and bringing shadow to the Múchia-douradas and Isóplexis, species easily found, even if not native from his home island, giving new colors, scents and life to his house (their home). 


	27. Serendipity (linked to chapter 2 - Ink)

Luck and chance had always played a part in Cristiano's life. Without them, his career would be different (so many ways things could have gone wrong - or right, in retrospect), as well as his personal life. He thanked God, fate or destiny that made it so his pen fell from his desk, bringing his attention to the letter stuck between the furniture and the wall, paper thick and with a small splatter of ink at the address. To the love letter he wouldn't have found if not by that pen. He would have lost so much...

He banishes his thoughts away, instead concentrating on his own letter - for their first anniversary.


	28. Drunk Confessions

"Criiiiiis!"

"Leo?" Lionel was rarely drunk in front of Cristiano, but he was a lightweight, and the wine from lunch had left him tipsy. And very attached to his boyfriend's arm.

"I'm sorry. I have to tell you this" With Leo looking so sad, pretty brown eyes filling with tears, a chill went through Cristiano's body.

"What is it, Leo?" He hoped it wasn't anything serious - his cell didn't ring, he checked his e-mail and notifications quickly and there weren't any news or tragedies related to them, so what could make Leo look like that?

"I have to confess... I don't like your haircut. I like your curls so much... And now there is nothing left" Cris was incredulously watching Leo cry because of his hair, silent fat tears slipping from his eyes.

"Leo, you know my hair will grow back, right? It's not going to be for long, and I promise to not do this haircut again! Please stop crying..." Cris was a bit frantic, trying to reassure Leo as much as he could, rubbing his shoulder and hair.

"You promise?" How could a 33-year old man be so cute?

"Yes, I do, of couse I do, just please don't cry because of that, meu amor!" he lightly kissed Leo's forehead, happy when the Argentine stopped sniffling


	29. Cars

Their taste in cars was not so different - sports, utilitarians, practical. It made it harder to decide which they should sell to consolidate assets, and which to keep. Some were immediate agreements (the Ferrari which Cris had driven Leo home to in their first date, the SUV Leo used to sneak Cris into his house after a Clássico) others not so much (first argument, where Cris had given the news of his move). Either way, they were doing it together, choosing and walking around their collection hand in hand, hopefully for a long time.


	30. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passion fruit pudding seems to be a Madeira dessert (from my internet research)

The passion fruit pudding had been a suggestion from Cátia and Elma when he had asked, wanting to do something special to Cristiano, something that reminded him of home.

So, he got the recipe, ingredients and hoped he could follow them well enough so that it would be ready for when Cristiano visited him tomorrow evening. First try was burnt, second under cooked, on the third, when he thought he would have to give up, it finally came out reasonably well.

Cristiano' smile when it was presented to him after their dinner was well worth the hassle. Thankfully the pudding was as good as it looked.


	31. Trick or Treat

The party was a costume one, with the Halloween theme, probably Sérgio's idea and Pilar went along with it. The entire house was decorated with spider webs, pumpkins and supposedly creepy decorations. He didn't much care, waiting to see when Leo would arrive - he had been invited as Cristiano's boyfriend. One of the advantages of being out to their teams - in the parties thrown by teammates, it became a common siight to see both of them together, and no one made much of a fuss about it.

And they would take this chance to meet again. he had told Leo how to find him - while most had gone for sexy, funny or creepy costumes, his was a simple (but elegant) vampire costume, with slightly outdated clothes, make-up to reproduce the lividity of a corpse and a vampire's teeth (a prosthesis). He was in the hallway, talking with a pirate Marcelo and his stuffed toy parrot when he saw Leo enter. 

God, he looked so good in a vampire hunter's costume... Clothes tailored for his frame, pants hugging well his legs and thighs, with prayer beads and a wooden stake looped around his belt, tight shirt that allowed any onlooker to see exactly how muscular Leo was under his normally overly large clothes, and the costume completed with an overcoat that trailed in his wake. With Leo's intense eyes and unruly beard, he seemed a man on a mission, like he was ready to fight someone and come out of it as the winner.

"Vai logo lá e para de babar em cima do Messi" Marcelo told him, rolling his eyes.

"O que?" Cristiano didn't really hear whatever Marcelo had said, even if it had been in Portuguese.

"I said: stop drooling over your boyfriend and go talk to him" Marcelo pushed Cristiano. 

"I wasn't drooling"! Cristiano protested, just to be contrarian. 

Toni near by laughed at him: "You were standing there with hearts on your eyes and looking like you would like to devour him, Cris."

Cristiano grumbled, and went to Leo, escaping the snickers and laughter from his teammates, because he couldn't really contradict them.

"Leo!"

"Cris!" All the teasing from his teammates was worth it, when he saw the way Leo's eyes lighted up on seeing him, the closed expression breaking into a luminous smile. 

The problem with dating someone from another city: it was always so hard to meet up, especially them, with all the marketing campaigns, ads and interviews they had to do. Finding a free day or two in both of their agendas was a minor miracle, and he intended to take advantage of it in full.

He leaned down for a kiss, hugging Leo bringing him close together. A small almost chaste kiss, because they were still in the middle of the party, and he knew Leo would go tomato red if they started making out.

They spent most of the party together, arms around each other, enjoying each other's presence, even with the teasing from the rest of Madrid players, which only made Leo redden and look cuter, if that was possible.

He gave Leo his part in the candies they received, knowing he would have to drag him to exercise later, but appreciating how happy (and sexy) he was with his eyes closed, little hums of pleasure escaping him as he devoured the chocolate. 

The perfect night ended just as well as it had started: with them in his bed, Leo's head under his chin, their bodies molded together, arms around each other, Leo's breathing on his shoulder, a lullaby to sleep.

He felt so lucky, and grateful to have Leo in his life, that they had come so far and it still felt so right. He never wanted to let their relationship go.

And he hoped Leo felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's over! I hope I didn't annoy any other writer with my constant updates of this fic.  
> I still have some bonus chapters, but I plan to open a new fic for them, considering not all of them fit in the fluff part of flufftober.


End file.
